People routinely rely on social networking and social media websites on the Internet to renew former ties, maintain current relationships, or to create new connections. Current websites facilitate online interactions between users having a common activity, interest, profession, cause, etc. These systems allow a user to unilaterally communicate with his/her social network by posting status updates or broadcasting information. Present-day social networking platforms additionally offer users the ability to join or create an interest or activity group within the website. There are also online dating services which essentially pair one user with another user.
While the most pervasive way for individuals to connect online is through these social networking and dating websites, this method has several shortcomings and inefficiencies. For example, current networking platforms primarily focus on interaction in the virtual world (i.e., on an online basis) and this exchange is typically amongst prior acquaintances. Some primarily operate as a bulletin board or forum in which a meeting with fellow members must be initiated by an organizing member or leader. As such, the development of a personal interaction in an offline setting relies on the enthusiasm, focus, resources, and time constraints of the individuals. In the instance of online dating websites, the service primarily fosters interaction between users on a one-to-one basis, in which the risks of rejection, deception, and even physical danger exist in some cases.
As such, in a world where people are relying on virtual interactions to connect with others, it is desirable to implement a system that increases human (i.e., offline) connections, and provides an opportunity for real people to meet in the real world. A system is needed that harnesses the utility of the Internet to arrange an event that matches a user, and at least one other individual known to the user, with other people in a social setting.